


Practice Makes Perfect

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego and Klaus are trouble makers, Gen, and absolutely encourage each other, but is not above letting them have a little fun, diego dealing with his stutter, especially to the oldest, even if they are the same age, grace loves all her children, its what kids do, klaus backing him up, takes place when they are around 12 or 13, you know they would have teased luther as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Diego decides to have a little fun while practicing with his powers. Klaus is there for encouragement.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had to write when I read (somewhere, wish i saved that post) that Diego's powers include being able to throw any object with accuracy, but knives are his first choice. Klaus and Diego are both natural troublemakers, stick them together and it is only compounded.  
> Thank you to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for constant encouragement. <3

“Come on Diego,  _do it_ .” Klaus pleaded. They were hiding in one of the alcoves on the upper level. They were supposed to be reading up on something or other that Dad wanted them to learn, but it was _boring_ , and neither of them wanted to.

“B-but what if Dad finds o-out?” Diego had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, he was feeling more and more defiant against all of Dad’s _rules_ . But on the other hand, it was _Dad_.

“Just think of it as... practice.” Klaus had an _excellent_ point.

“I have to see what I can do.”

“You won’t know unless you try.

“It’s for the best, really.”

“ _Absolutely_.”

Both of them were smiling hugely as Diego picked up a pencil from the stack Klaus had brought with him. Diego closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining the target he wanted to hit and threw the first pencil.

“ _Ow_! What was that?!” Luther complained.

Klaus and Diego stuffed their hands in their mouths to stifle their giggling. It was nice to hear Klaus laugh again. Diego hadn’t even seen him smile once since Dad put him in the mausoleum to test his powers. And Klaus not smiling just felt _wrong_.

Klaus wouldn’t talk about what happened that night, but Diego heard him crying in his room afterwards. He had wanted to go comfort him, but Dad forbade the rest of them from leaving their rooms. Diego hadn’t worked up the nerve to directly disobey him, as much as he wanted to. He was glad when he heard Mom open and shut the door, and start to talk to him quietly. He had hoped she had been able to help him.

For now, Diego was just happy to see him smiling again.

“Another one?”

“ _Yes_.”

Diego closed his eyes and threw again.

Luther made another frustrated noise, “Alright, who threw that?!”

Diego was glad that Luther pushing back his chair hid their suppressed giggles.

“ _Diego_!? I know that’s you!”

Diego froze, he _wanted_ to answer, to deny the accusation, but the words stuck in his throat.

Klaus picked up on his predicament and immediately piped up, “Stop imagining things _Luther_. Diego is studying in his room. Even he can’t throw things through closed doors.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Luther mumbled something else, before sitting back down.

“Th-thank you.”

Klaus shrugged, “No problem.”

Mom turned the corner looking down at them with a serious expression, obviously having heard the entire thing play out. Both looked stricken before she smiled and winked, and continued walking by. “Luther, honey, would you like some cookies? They just finished cooling.”

Klaus and Diego shared a look, and devolved into a fit of laughter, unable to smother it any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
